Fine by Me
by kassyxlove
Summary: Ino gets Hinata to go to the club with her. Naruto gets Sasuke to go to the club with him. Ino and Naruto know how much Sasuke and Hinata dislike each other. But maybe a dance will change their minds. Sasuhina. one-shot. First ever! review it!


**Well I'm trying out a one-shot. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Hinata was sitting at home being bored out her mind. Sasuke was in his room lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

'There is absolutely nothing to do.' They both thought.

Soon Hinata's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hinata. It's Ino."

"Hey Ino. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Oh, you'll find out. I'm on my way right now." Click. 'What?' Hinata thought.

Ino had just arrived at Hinata's house, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ino. It's Naruto."

"Oh. Hey. Did you get him?"

"Yeah. He said he'd come."

"Perfect."

* * *

Ino had just entered Hinata's house, being let in by Neji, when Hinata came running to her with questions.

"Where are we going? Who is going? Is it going to be exciting?"

"Calm down Hinata! We are going...to the club!"

"Really? With who?"

"It's just you, me, and Tenten."

"Oh. Ok. So are you going to help me with my clothes?"

"Of course. What else would I do?"

With that said, they headed to Hinata's room to check out her clothes.

-----------------------

Sasuke had just gotten off the phone with Naruto. 'How the hell did he get me to go with him to the clb?' Sasuke thought to himself as he hopped in the shower.

-----------------------

Ino had just finished Hinata's hair and make up and had picked out some clothes for her.

"Omg! Hinata! You look absolutely beautiful!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata had a light purple halter top and a black miniskirt on, with some black high heels. Her hair was done so that her bangs were a little in her face and the back was down, touching the middle of her back. She also had on some black eyeliner and violet eyeshadow with glossy lipgloss.

She was beautiful.

Her and Ino just left the house with Neji trailing behind yelling obscenities. He thought Hinata shouldn't be wearing that.

-----------------------

Hinata and Ino just got in the club when Ino saw her boyfriend, Naruto.

"Baby!"

"Hey babe. How are you?" Ino asked as she kissed Naruto's cheek.

Naruto kissed back then said, "I'm perfect now that you're here." Ino beamed and hugged her boyfriend.

"Oh. And who is that behing, Naruto?" Ino asked trying to sound convincing.

"Oh. Him, thats Sasuke." Naruto said calling him over.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said grinning widely.

"Hi Naruto-san. It's been a while."

"Yeah it has. Oh by the way, this is my friend Sasuke. Sasuke, Hinata. Hinata, Sasuke. Now go chat while me and Ino dance." Naruto said pulling Ino away.

"Bye Naruto and Ino!." She waved.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked looking at Sasuke.

"Me? What are you doing here?"

"I was invited by Ino."

"Well I was invited by Naruto."

Then it dawned on them. "It was a set up!" They both said outloud.

"Great!" They said together.

"Well since we're here, lets just try to get along." Hinata suggested.

"Fine by me."

Then, the DJ interruputed the music. "Hey there all yall dancers and drinkers. Try this song on for size." The music started playing.

"Omg! I love this song!" Hinata said swaying to the music.

"Hn. What to dance?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." Hinata blushed and walked with Sasuke on the dancefloor.

* * *

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it._

Hinata started swaying her hips more to the beat as Sasuke just watched her. 'Hn. She's pretty cute. I wonder what she'd do if I...' Sasuke thought as he moved to stand behind her. Hinata was shocked but kept moving her hips.

_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

Sasuke smirked. 'Better.' Sasuke put his hands on Hinata's hips as she started to rock her hips even more. She smirked when she felt Sasuke breathe on her neck. She wasn't that mad at him anymore.

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_

_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_

_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

As Hinata and Sasuke grinded upon each other, Ino and Naruto were watching from a distance. "Well that worked better than I had hoped. Let's go babe." Ino said as she pulled Naruto away.

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_

_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._

_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._

_Now let's not get selfish_

_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

_Dance to this beat_

Hinata turned around and started grinding up against Sasuke. Sasuke smirked and pulled Hinata in for a kiss. His tongue probed against her lips and she let him have entry. Their tongues fought for dominance as their bodies molded together.

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_

_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

Hinata pulled away and turned around so her back was against him and started swaying her hips. They kept going and didn't notice the circle being formed around them.

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_

_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster._

At the end of the song, Hinata turned around and kissed Sasuke fiercely. They kept going and didn't seem to notice the claps and cheers coming from the people surrounding them. Hinata pulled away and blushed. Sasuke started pulling her off the dancefloor and to his car.

Once in the car, they made out fiercely. Non-stop action.

Sasuke pulled away and started his car. "Let's go. Your place or mine?" Sasuke asked.

"Yours." Hinata panted.

Sasuke drove at fast speed all the way to his house. When he pulled up, he hopped out of his car and pulled Hinata out and kissed her. They stumbled up the stairs to the door still making out. Hinata slammed Sasuke into his door.

"Fiesty, are we?" Sasuke smirked as Hinata searched through his pockets for the keys to the door. When she found it, she hurriedly opened the door.

Sasuke picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He kicked the door closed as he kissed her and walked up the stairs. When Sasuke reached the bedroom he set Hinata down and pulled away from her.

"Wow. Your absolutely gorgeous." He said as he stared down at her.

He leaned forward and started kissing her. She began lifting off his shirt as he untied the back of hers. They broke apart for a second to remove their clothes then went back at it.

As Hinata started unbuttoning Sasuke's pants, he pulled away.

"Wait." He whispered in her ear. "Allow me."

He pulled off his pants and stood clad in his boxers. He reached down and blew into Hinata's ear. She squirmed and giggled.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down. He looked down at her. She was utterly gorgeous. He bent down to her. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded. He started pulling down her underwear when she put her hands down.

"Sasuke, wait." She said. "This is my first time."

"Don't worry, Hina. I'll be gentle." He said while taking her hands and kissing them.

Sasuke took off Hinata's underwear and then his boxers.

Hinata stared at his anatomy and got worried.

"What if it doesn't fit, Sasu? I'm scared."

"It will. I promise. I'll be as gentle as possible."

Hinata gulped. "Ok."

Sasuke settled himslef between Hinata's thighs.

"Are you ready Hime?"

"Y-yes." Hinata panted.

Sasuke started in gently. He heard Hinata gasp as he continued in. He could feel her invisible barrier.

"Here we go Hime. It'll hurt for a moment, but only a moment."

"O-ok. I trust you."

With that said, he quickly thrust into her, feeling her barrier break. She writhed in pain and some tears slipped out.

"Hime, I'm so sorry. Do you want to stop?"

"No, Sasu. Just wait a moment please."

Sasuke waited for Hinata to adjust. When he felt her start to move, he moved to. They were finally together. Soon they both reached their finish, screaming each other's name. Sasuke made to move out but Hinata stopped him.

"No." She said. "Stay. We've hated each other for so long for a reason I still don't know."

"I think it was because you stole my blue crayon." Sasuke said while smirking.

"Well...just stay here. For as long as possible."

Sasuke smirked. "Ok. But that only means one thing."

"What?"

"You love me as much as I love you." Sasuke stated triumphantly.

"I'm sorry but I don't."

This made Sasuke frown. "What?"

"What I mean is that I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Really now?"

"Why yes."

"Well prove it."

"Fine by me." Hinata giggled as she went back in for another kiss.

They started going back at it after that.

* * *

**Well...that was my first one-shot. Tell me what you think please. I may make more.**

**The Song was Lying is the Most Fun by Panic! At the Disco. Also check out the poll on my profile. It's about my other story, _Maybe, Just Maybe._  
**

**REVIEW IT!!!!!**

**Lol. Thanks.**

**-Ani  
**


End file.
